Freya
Information Freya (フレイヤ Fureiya) also known as Kimiko Terumi (キミコ＝テルミ Kimiko Terumi) is Kushinadahime and Takehaya Susano'o's daughter. She is the eldest sister of the family. Her birthday is on April 27th. Appearance Her hair is black with some green highlights. Her eyes are emerald green. Her hair is untied and reaches to her waist. She wears a black dress and black arm covers with hints of gold. Some parts art green. Pretty similar when she is Kimiko. She also wears a long black ribbon around her waist that reaches down to her feet. She is also barefooted. Personality When it comes to her father, she is very sweet clingy, kind, and a little bit of a yandere. She is very protective of her father. Sometimes, she'd be in pain whenever she doesn't seen him for a while. Freya would follow him around at certain times. She would also watch him wherever he goes. She's pretty much aware of everything her father does. She heavily loathes Relius Clover and Denys Clover. The two Clover-Heads (as she would call them). Due to the fact that Relius and Denys kidnapped her and had to undergo through their experiments in which she became Kimiko Terumi afterwards. She's very quiet and quite independent. She has a love for reading books. She would go to her parent's library in Yomi and read a bunch. She could read 2 novels in one day without any distractions. She rules a timeline of her own. Her personality in that timeline, though, acts like she's the supreme leader, selfish, and somewhat arrogant to those she speaks. Including towards her relatives. But she has a loving heart towards her brother. Sometimes her father. But it is shown that she is obsessed with her brother Takahashi. History Communications Freya, a mysterious young girl looked up at the clear blue sky. Currently at the Sight of Gods. Although, in her timeline, the Master Unit: Amaterasu is gone. It's no other than herself hovering on top of a red platform up in the sky. Freya walked towards the ledge of the platform, looking down. Saying that there are new phenomenons and people to come and encounter. But she knows it would all be a silly 'game'. She decided to go and meet the world 'below' the Sight of Gods as she fell off from the ledge, summoning Chains of Soul: Ipsius Providentiam. Chains of Soul hissed and roared, creating a bright green beam out of its mouth, making a space crack in mid-air. She fell into the crack. She arrived at the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi on top of a three-story building. She jumped down and hovered around, sensing someone's aura. Time slowly starts to stop, although, not affecting Freya and the person she felt. Freya spoke to the person who seems to be identified as Noel Vermillion. The two spoke to each other. As Noel and Freya spoke, a source of energy caught their attention. Freya drift away from the conversation as Noel followed Freya form behind. As Freya got closer and closer towards the energy source, she saw the figure which was a few feet away. And it seems to be identified as Alpha -No. 01- the first Prime Field Device, the Apocalypse, the Black Beast. It was stated in between Noel and Freya's conversation about 'Chosen Ones'. Although, Freya said there is no mistaking that Alpha is probably one of them and might be the leader of their 'adventure' through Freya's 'game'. Freya encountered Alpha. The two exchanged introductions. Freya went directly straight to the point of the 'Chosen Ones'. She also explained to Alpha that they will face many events and the 'criminal mastermind' of this 'game' they're playing for the world. Freya said that she would spoil the two by giving fragments of her power to find the 'Chosen Ones'. Freya also mentioned that they would sense a timestop in the process once they get closer in to finding a 'Chosen One'. Freya directed them towards the 7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu where they will find their next 'Chosen One'. Afterwards, Freya teleported out as Noel and Alpha begin to head towards Kazamotsu. ... Reincarnation After the reincarnation of Freya's mother, Kushinada, Freya decides to take in more research about her current mother's being. Back at the Communications story, Kushinada was the last to be sacrificed after all that has happened due to Freya's destruction to the world and is at fault. After Kushinada's return, Freya seeks in one book and stated her mother's fate right after she came back to life in a new reincarnated body. Freya scared her mother. Although, she did it for her pleasure. Freya also stated that her fate is meant to be true. Her father grabbed her by her collar, literally giving Freya a demanding order to never go back to her parent's library. Nor to believe what was written in the book. Freya replied in a dissatisfying and disrespectful matter. But she agrees. Freya, although, does have a plan right after that conversation between her parents. ... Powers & Abilities Freya is able to use teleportation magic due to education from Nine the Phantom (or known as Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury). She is also known to be a powerful magic user as well like her father. Her Overdrive, "Nullify", is able to absorb an opponent's ability to fight at their fullest. Lowering the entirety of their body's strength. This is a special Grimoire that her father created for her. The "Consumer's Grimoire". Or also known as "Nullification Grimoire". Gameplay-wise, it decreases the opponent's drive and special attacks, including depleting their barrier and defenses. Her Drive is called "Seven Stars". She has the ability to summon swords that are pretty similar to Nu -No. 13- and Lambda -No. 11-. But they are more crystal-like and radiates with green and blue aura. It can cause a lot of damage. Another one of Freya's abilities is called "Pawn of Fate". It has the ability to set the timing of an opponent's death. Although, this one is barely used. In Freya's timeline, this is what she use to disqualify those who are no longer "Chosen" in her "game". Another one of Freya's abilities is "Mandate of Heaven". This sends down a lightning bold that electrocutes and paralyze the opponent. Another one of Freya's abilities is "Divine Punishment". This sends down sparkling sparks of light upon the opponent, making them confused or "blind". This makes the opponent have a 0% chance of hitting her. Although, this effect only lasts for a few seconds. To enhance it, she would activate her Overdrive so it can last longer. She also has "Dispel". A move that removes all effects on herself that the opponent inflicted towards her. That includes long lasting effects. So Freya can eventually dispel everything without much effort. She is able to activate a Nullification Circle (or Nullificator Code) around her enemies. This is similar to her Overdrive. This lowers the enemies' strength and the ability to attack any further. Although, this does not affect her family. She also has the ability to use Gravity Seed. But she calls it "Restraining Code: Gravity". This restricts the opponent's movements. Etymology From Old Norse Freyja meaning "lady". This was the name of the Goddess of love, beauty, war, and death in Norse mythology. https://www.behindthename.com/name/freya Trivia * One of Freya's abilities was based of off Lord Providence's moves from Bravely Second. Including her Drive "Seven Stars". * Freya was "Bravely Second" inspired. * In her true timeline, she is her own being. She isn't Kimiko. But the rest of the other timelines, she is acknowledged as Kimiko Terumi. * Her birthday is on April 27th. This was the day when the creator created Kimiko Terumi. Navigation |} Category:Gods Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Oc Characters Category:Villains